Teleportation!? Celadon City?!
This is the nineteenth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur are talking to some other trainers in the lobby of the small town's Pokemon Center. Boy: Oh yeah, I've got this massive Tentacool, wicked powerful. I'll battle you! Girl: Maybe. Zach: It's good to relax... Boy: Oh yeah it is! Hey, I've got this super powerful Tentacool? How about we battle? Zach: Er... I'm trying to relax... Boy: Okay. The boy walks away. Kevin: So, Zach... How are we gonna get to Celadon City in less than eight hours? Zach: Er... What? Kevin: Celadon City! Home to the next gym! The place where we need to be! Zach: Let's get ready tonight, and leave tomorrow morning, probably arrive sometime next week. Kevin: But that'll take soooo loooong! Bulbasaur: Buuuulbaaaa! Zach: Sorry, but we've had longer trips. We're going tomorrow morning. It'll only take a week Kevin: Unghh.... Fine. Bulbasaur: Bulba! ???: I can take you to Celadon City. Zach: Huh? Zach looks behind him, and a woman completely covered by shadows is talking. Woman: I can take you to Celadon City. Kevin: You already said that. Woman: Would you like me to take you to Celadon City? Zach: We need more information... Zach takes a cautious step back. Woman: No. The temperature seems to drop twenty degrees, and it seems like the trio is surrounded by darkness. Kevin: AAAHHH! WHERE ARE WE?! When the Woman talks, here voice sounds very deep, and seems to echo. Woman: My realm. I travel through this realm to seemingly teleport to other places. Zach: That's not possible! Bulbasaur: Bulba bulb! Woman: Quiet, foolish Pokemon. Bulbasaur: B...Bulba? Bulbasaur slowly seems to turn to stone. Zach: BULBASAUR! Kevin: What'd you do to him!? Woman: Nothing I can't do to you. I can take you to Celadon City. Zach: We don't need your 'services'! Woman: YOU NEED THEM! Zach feels his feet suddenly gain weight, and sees that they're turning to stone. He gasps, looks at Kevin's, and sees everything below Kevin's waist is stone. Kevin: Z-Zach?! What's going on!? Zach: I don't know... This is so freaky! Woman: Accept my services, and you can be at Celadon City in an instant. The stone creeps up Kevin's legs, and towards his arms. Kevin: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT! Zach: We accept! Everything almost instantly turns back to the way it was. Zach: Whoa... When Zach turns back to the lady, she's smiling. Woman: Good doing business with you. A bright white flash illuminates the area, and they vanish. Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur are all back in the dark area. Woman: Welcome back. Zach: We accepted your services! Now what?! Kevin: Z...Zach? Zach: What? Kevin: Is that... the Hypno? Bulbasaur: B-Bulba? Zach looks where Kevin is looking, and sees the three Hypno. Woman: This is your service. The Hypno will teleportate you to Celadon City. Zach: ...Okay. Bulbasaur: B...Bulba... Kevin's teeth chatter, but they all get in a circle made by the Hypno. Woman: Safe travels... The Woman smiles broadly, before the circle lets out a huge blue flash, and takes them all to Celadon City. Zach: We're... Actually here? Kevin: We're alive! Woohoo! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur! Zach: And the Hypno are gone... Good for us, I guess. Let's go to the Pokemon Center. They all enter the Pokemon Center, and see a familiar face. Zach: Anne? Anne, is that you? Anne: Zach! I d-didn't expect to see you here... How's it going? Zach: Oh... Er, well, it's goin- Kevin: IT'S GOING AWESOMELY! YOU'D NEVER BELIEVE THE ADVENTURES WE'VE HAD! ???: Hey, what's going on over here? Is someone trying to flirt with my lady? A very tan, tall, and muscular man walks over to Zach. Zach: Uh... Hi? ???: My name is Aviadro! I am Anne's Boyfriend. Zach's mouth drops. Zach: ...You have a boyfriend?! Anne: Well... er, yes. Does that... mean something to you? Zach: ...No. Nothing at all. Well, come on Kevin, let's get out of here. Aviadro: Oh no! Nobody just FLIRTS with my girlfriend! We must have a duel! Fetch the swords! Kevin: I don't know if you know, but we normally do Pokemon Battles. Aviadro: Of... course! I shall defeat you, and keep her heart as mine! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Zach: A battle's a battle... Alright, let's get this started! Category:Episodes